


The Darkest Cycle

by TMGpss40_2



Category: Prospect (2018)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Beating, Dark, Dark Character, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Forced, Forced Orgasm, Humiliation, Hurt No Comfort, Non-Consensual Violence, Punching, Rape, Sexual Violence, Swearing, Violence, dark Ezra, dark!fic, implied sexual slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28778616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMGpss40_2/pseuds/TMGpss40_2
Summary: Dead Dove: Do not eat. There is nothing redeeming in this story. Nothing good at all. The only thing I have done remotely decent here is to age Cee up to 25, which is not mentioned in the story. This fic is for people who read the tags and definitely want to subject themselves to a twisted main character who causes immense pain to the other main character. If you do not like this sort of story, if you would be triggered by the tags, if you are not dedicated to reading some effed up ess, turn back now. Abandon hope, all ye who enter here.
Relationships: Cee/Ezra (Prospect 2018)
Kudos: 4





	The Darkest Cycle

_ Cee is aged up to 25.. _

When her thrower failed, Cee had crushed herself into the space under the control panel. When Ezra dragged her out, she hung onto the pedestal of the copilot’s seat. And when, in a series of loud grunts and hard slaps, he succeeded in pulling her all the way to the flat, open part of the pod, she had fought with everything she had. It had not made a difference. 

She ended up on her back with her arms pinned to her sides. He made a noise deep in his chest, a long, low growl, and straddled her, sliding up to place a knee on each of her wrists. His entire weight was on her, bruising her. She flailed her legs, hammering her knees ineffectively against his back while he wrestled her onto her stomach. He wrenched her right arm up behind her, twisting her wrist so that her palm arched with her fingers curled down over his gloved hand. 

“Stop! Stop now or, so help me, I will break your goddamned arm!” He roared and tugged again on her twisted hand.

Cee loosed a single shriek and went limp. She hoped the pain would abate if she did what he said, but he maintained the pressure at the very edge of her tolerance.

Now that his target was more docile, Ezra used his free hand to pop the seal on his helmet and tossed it carelessly to the side. He wiped his sweaty, dirty face across his arm to clear his vision. The helmet had obscured what he could see and the air inside it had been fetid with the spores and fumes from a bad filter.

He looked down and what he saw underneath him was a girl. A small, pale, blonde female in a rucked up shirt, staring up at him in futile rage from the corner of one tear filled blue eye. 

Ezra laughed. He genuinely laughed from the bottom of his toes. A hearty belly laugh that filled the small space and shook his grip on Cee’s arm. So much so that she let out another whimper and more tears fell from her eyes. She stopped staring at him and turned her face to the floor, waiting for him to stop. Breathing through the pain. Willing herself to not react.

“Well now, it appears I have been blessed with my very own creature of comfort here. I would never have believed it.” He reached down and slid his left hand underneath her shirt to clasp her breast, making his meaning immediately clear.

The foreign touch of the thick, rough glove with his hard hand inside was so intrusive. It caused her to flinch away, torquing her arm further and she yelled again. All her movement did was give him better access and he used it to pull her shirt all the way up, baring her to his view.

Ezra leaned down over her, pressing her firmly into the floor and spoke slowly and carefully in her ear, “Don’t fight me and this will hurt you less, little bird.” 

He began to inch her soft travel pants down her hips, one side at a time. All the air was crushed out of her and Cee could only mouth, “No,” on a whisper of breath. 

“Oh, yes,” he whispered, “Yes, indeed.”

—————————————

She attempted to fight again, but Ezra quickly changed her mind. Each time she tried to hit or claw at him, he punched her hard in the side. It hurt so badly that the singing from her arm and shoulder became secondary, and then only a small part of the overall chorus of pain. He laughed as she howled. After each blow he told her in a calm and reasonable voice that she could stop this if she wanted to. That all he needed was for her to be a good girl for him. 

After only a few rounds of him striking her, Cee was exhausted and had dark red marks along her waist and around her back that hurt spectacularly. All along her side there were scratches from the abrasive seams of his enviro-suit gloves dragging over her skin. One final time he told her to stop fighting and she gave in. She stopped moving and nodded her surrender. 

“Yes,” she panted at the floor. “Anything. Just stop this. Please,” she said, crying in deep retching sobs. 

“I knew you could be reasonable, given the proper inducement. Shame you made me tenderize you so.” Ezra loosened his grip on her wrist and gave her a small amount of room to see if she really meant to stop. When she just lay there and did not try to rake him with her nails, or kick out at him, he let go of her, but still straddled her lower back. He moved to lower her pants while keeping most of his attention focused in case she moved.

He said, “I like some fire, but you will surely burn yourself out if you insist on fighting me every step of the way.” 

The air hit the bare skin of Cee’s backside and she began to tremble. An uncontrollable shaking that made her feel so ashamed. Showing her fear was something she hated. Face it, fight it, but don’t show it. This was a manifestation of terror and panic that she couldn’t hide. She tried futilly to mask it, asking him, “Why are you doing this?”

Ezra paused for only a second, then covered her with his body again and spoke close to her, “That’s the fringe, girl. It’s nothing personal. If you didn’t know that, then you have no business in the green.” 

He slid his fingers through her hair from the nape of her neck up to her crown and gripped a handful, then used it as a handle to pull her head back so that he could whisper in her ear, “I’m going to let you in on a secret, little one. If you want to scream, do it, please. I will enjoy this so much more if you scream.”   
  
That finality of the last word, practically begging her to make a noise when the inevitable happened. A dare. She told herself that she wouldn’t do what he wanted, but, in the end, she was weak. 

—————————-

“Take off your shirt for me,” he drawled.

Cee was caught in the slow unraveling of her situation and moved without any energy. Each time she flexed her shoulders, the one Ezra had whipped up behind her shrieked in pain. Her ribs called out in agony.

“Faster, girl. Don’t take the whole cycle. I want you naked for this,” he said, panting in his anticipation. 

Behind her the snick of his helmet collar sounded and then the rip of the wide zipper as he slid it down. She moved to strip as quickly as she was able. One more hard blow and she knew she would vomit and likely pass out. That might be the better option, she thought. But she didn’t want to feel that pain again and who knew what she would wake up to if she fainted now. The top of his environment suit fell to one side and she felt him lift off of her briefly to divest himself of it and anything else he was wearing. 

Cee willed herself to fight to kick him in the balls, to do something, anything! But she couldn’t do it. A waning sense of self preservation or some kind of frozen shock stopped her and she finished pulling her shirt over her head. Her shoulder length blonde hair fell into her eyes, keeping her from witnessing her own dishonor. 

Ezra’s hairy, muscled thighs bracketed hers. This time there were no layers of soft cloth or canvas separating them. She could feel every inch of his skin against hers. Her face flamed from the horrible thoughts the feel of him brought to her mind. She buried her head in her arms that were crossed under her chin. 

Crouched over her on all fours, like a terrible beast, Ezra pressed his cock into the soft skin at the base of her back and rubbed it up and down on her, dragging it down the line between her buttocks.

“You are so soft. I have not felt something this plush in years,” he said. “Up. Up on your knees. Now! Don’t make me tell you twice, birdie.”

She did as he said. His threats held real weight for Cee. Nothing he could do could be worse than the beatings. Or so she thought.

Ezra wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her flush against him. Then he pushed her roughly, so that she went down to her elbows. The position put her ass in the air, just as he intended. Ezra grabbed a handful of her round buttcheek, then reached back and slapped it, hard. He began laughing again at her sharp, startled yelp. 

“Oh,  _ Kevva _ , you are a lovely bit of distraction,” he said and guided his stiff cock into Cee’s exposed vagina. She wasn’t wet, initially, but when he slammed into her once and pulled out, then slid back in, her body had started to do what nature intended and he was able to fuck her more easily.

All through the ordeal, Cee tried to not make a sound, but the harsh, dry invasion of her body had wrenched gasps and sharp noises from her against her will. The pain was unlike anything she had ever experienced. She was being stretched and pounded, with Ezra bottoming out inside of her, not letting up, even for a moment. Her knees threatened to slide out from under her, but he held her up and against him. His powerful thrusts pushed her forward an inch at a time, but he always dragged her back. 

After several minutes of the assault, she couldn’t keep her balance. Her head was spinning from the sensations. Her hair dragged across her cheeks, sticking in the tears and sweat. All the pain, the degradation, the things he said to her as he used her body. He called her his little fuck-sleeve, his cock holster, and told her he would use her up and fuck her until no one would want her trashed, broken body. And when he felt her go fully limp, he flipped Cee over to take her on her back.

Ezra pulled his damp penis out of her and placed himself between her legs to slide against her most sensitive place. It got Cee’s attention immediately.

“No,” she breathed. Not this. He wasn’t going to make her feel this with the terrible rape he was perpetrating against her. She didn’t want that sweet, lovely feeling to be a part of this horror.

Ezra heard her denial and slapped her across the face. “You do not tell me no, little girl. I will do with you as I please. You are mine now. MY PROPERTY!” He yelled directly in her face. His warm spittle flecked over her and the vibration of his voice stung her skin. Then he replaced the heavy weight of his manhood with the pad of his thumb and began working on her, shoving three fingers in and out of her. 

Her cheek stung and her ear was ringing. She was dazed and made no more attempts to hold him off. This, too, would be spoiled for her and he would see her squeal. 

He wanted her crying underneath him, the walls of her pussy clenching unwillingly around his throbbing cockhead when he came. They were always so much more satisfying when he got them like this. And this girl was so sensitive. It would take no more than a minute to get her where he wanted her. 

Ezra laid a hand over Cee’s breast and stroked in time to the movements of his fingers inside of her and his thumb on her clit. Then he tweaked her nipple to watch it stand up. When she screamed, he let out a breathless, “Ooooo,” his lips curling under the disheveled mustache on his scarred face. “That is very nice, to be sure. Give me one more,” he said and viciously squeezed her other nipple. 

Cee’s orgasm was ripped from her. She came hard, wailing with humiliation and dread, grinding on Ezra’s hand. As soon as he felt her give way, he slammed his cock into her all the way up to the hilt and lifted her hips to pull her on and off of him. His movements became choppy and harsher as he let loose. He grunted with each thrust and fucked into her hot hole that clutched him like a dream come true. He arched her up off the floor and found his release deep inside of her.

When it was over, Cee was bruised all over and the thin skin around her eye had begun to darken with the spread of subcutaneous blood. She hurt all over and a seeping wetness spread from between her legs. There was no strength left in her to try and move from her curled, chilled position on the floor. Not that it would have made much difference, anyway. Welcome numbness spread over her and she closed her eyes.

Ezra wiped himself off with her shirt and tossed it at her, then donned his underclothes and jumpsuit again. He grinned and gazed down at Cee for several seconds, as relaxed as a lion with a newly won pride. The light from the overhead windows played on his dark hair, illuminating the stark patch of white above his left brow.

“This is the beginning of something wonderful, little bird. I believe you will serve me very well. Very well, indeed,” he said.


End file.
